SCP-1048
SCP-1048 (Builder Bear) is a stuffed teddy bear that has escaped containment from the secretive SCP Foundation, although is still believed to be trapped in the facility at Site 24. The toy possesses the ability to move and communicate, granted communication is limited to gestures. It regularly shows affection, usually in the form of hugging the leg. Those whom SCP-1048 has shown affection towards have responded positively, even in the more sociopathic members of the Foundation's D-Class personnel. Roughly seven months after it was contained, the Foundation learnt of SCP-1048's other skill. It is believed that SCP-1048 can create crude replicas of itself out of whatever it finds. The method of how it creates these replicas is unknown, although it's been theorized by one of the Foundation's researchers at the site of it's containment, Dr Carver, that it uses the above affection to lull it's victims into a false sense of security. So far, three replicas have been spotted, classified as SCP-1048-A, B and C. It is also theorised that it possesses the ability to duplicate the objects used to create its replicas. Known Replicas SCP-1048-A SCP-1048-A is the first variant of SCP-1048 to have been discovered by the Foundation. It was first seen wandering Site 24 accompanied by the original SCP-1048, as if the original was giving it a tour of the facility. While it appears to be the same, SCP-1048-A is created from severed human ears. When a security team attempted to capture it, it let out a scream. Those within 10m of SCP-1048-A suffered intense pain to the eyes and ears, while those within 5m started growing strange, ear-like growths all over their bodies. Those who were within 5m of SCP-1048-A when it released its scream were killed, the cause of death being asphyxiation from more ear-like growths in the mouth and throat. After this, both SCP-1048 and SCP-1048-A escaped containment, and a single researcher was found to be missing an ear. SCP-1048-B SCP-1048-B was discovered in the cafeteria of Site 24. It appeared to be the original SCP-1048, although its movements were irregular, which may explain why no one in the cafeteria attempted to capture it, as at the time SCP-1048 was free to roam the facility. It wasn't hostile initially, until one of its seam burst, revealing what appeared to be a human infant's arm. At the sight of this, a female researcher screamed, and SCP-1048-B reacted by emitting a high-pitched cry similar to that of a human infant. What happened next has been classfied by the Foundation, but whatever it was, the researcher that it attacked suffered massive internal damage. It is possible that SCP-1048-B was killed, although that information is again classified. Approximately 3 hours after this incident, another researcher was found unconscious and bleeding in her office. An abortion had been performed on her while she was sleeping, and the 8-month-old fetus was never found. It has been hypothesized that SCP-1048 used this researcher's unborn child to create SCP-1048-B, although no proof exists to verify this. SCP-1048-C SCP-1048-C appears to be made of rusted metal scraps. It was first sighted by Dr Carver in his office while he was writing a report on the SCP-1048-B incident. Dr Carver attempted to pursue it, witnessing the death and maiming of a classified amount of SCP personnel during its escape. According to Dr Carver "The damn thing (SCP-1048-C) jumped right through those poor people." It is still unknown where the metal used to make SCP-1048-C came from, possibly meaning that it was created from another SCP. Category:SCP Category:Bears Category:Animated Objects Category:Small Category:Noneating Category:Ground Category:Literature